How To Kill A Dream
by SWACLover4Life
Summary: When Sonny Munroe gets to d star on her favorite show she starts learning the responsibilities of love. Can she survive them? Or will it all blow over in the end? -CHANNY STORY- Story better then summary, promise! Please Read!  -D Innocent face  -D
1. Chapter 1

~8:00am, Tuesday, Term 3, In The Monroe House~ Connie- (Shouting from downstairs) SONNY GET UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!  
Sonny- *Sits up on her bed* (Shouts from upstairs) I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE! *Flops back down on her bed and groans*.

~30 minutes later. In the Monroe House A/N Sonny is at school~ TV Announcer- And Now So Random!  
Connie- I better record this for Sonny.  
Marshall (On the TV)- As you know last month Mandy left and we had a competition to see who would be our next new cast-mate. And today we announce the winner!  
Connie- *Interested*  
Marshall( On the TV)- And the winner is... SONNY MONROE FROM WISCONSIN!  
Connie- AHHHH! *Runs out the door and goes somewhere*

What will happen next? Find out in the episode! Stay tuned!  
Nah, Jokes I'm not that mean. ;-)

~At Sonny's School, Math Class~ Teacher- Who can tell me the area of this shape?  
Sonny- *Raises her hand*  
Teacher- *Eying the class finding someone to pick* Miss Monroe Sonny-657.9 Teacher- Corre-  
Announcer- Can Miss Sonny Monroe Come To The Front Office With All Her Belongings? Thank You.  
Class- *Looking At Her Thinking Shes In Trouble* Ooh Sonny's In Trouble!  
Sonny- *Gathers all her stuff and awkwardly leaves the class* [When shes out of the class] *Run to the front office*

~At The Front Office~ Sonny Arrives Connie- *AHHHH! YOU WON! YOU WON! *Hugs her*  
Sonny- *Hugs back in confusion* Won What?  
Connie- The So Random! one!  
Sonny- AHHH! I DID I DID?  
Front Office Lady- Shhhh!  
Sonny- (Whispers) Sorry. Ahh!

~2 Days Later~ A/N Sorry for the skipping there will probably be more soon too!  
Marshall bought them plane tickets Airport Announcer- Plane Number 502 has now finished boarding and will be taking off to Hollywood, LA in approximately 5 minutes.  
Sonny- Eeek! I'm so excited! Ahh! I'm going to Hollywood!  
Connie- Calm down Sonny! We haven't even taken off yet!  
Sonny- Sorry, its just I'm sooo excited!  
Connie- (Mutters to herself) So I've heard

~1 Day Later In Sonny's Apartment( Connie's Too!)~ *Knock Knock*  
Connie- (Shes in the bathroom) Sonny can you get the door please?  
Sonny- Ok! *Opens the door* Hel- Who are you?  
?- You don't you know me?  
Sonny- No (Confused)  
?- The star of Mackenzie Falls! *Gives her a cheesey smile*  
Sonny- (Still REALLY confused) Doesn't ring a bell.  
?- I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! What's wrong with this world?  
Sonny- Oh, yeah, I know you Chad- Final-  
Sonny- And I hate you! *Slams Door In His Face*  
Chad- (Voice muffled through the door) Oww! *Opens the door* Look, I heard you are the new cast-mate of So Random! and I wanted to give you some acted advice.  
Sonny- (Annoyed with him) What?  
Chad- Well... GET OUT OF THAT SHOW IT'S HORRIBLE!  
Sonny- Goodbye *Shuts the door again*

~Outside her apartment A/N It's like a hotel kind of apartment~ Portlyn- Did you get rid of her?  
Chad- Well...  
Portlyn- You didn't did you?  
Chad- Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I have a plan and that's just the beginning.  
Portlyn- You better know. We don't know her. She might be a good actor! We can't let that stupid show be better then us!  
Chad- Chill Out! I know what I'm doing OK!

~The Next Day, At The Front Office Of Condor Studio's~ Sonny- Wow! It's So fancy!  
Connie- Oh, look Marshall's here.  
Marshall- You must be Sonny! And Connie! *Shakes their hands* Ok, follow me and I'll show you around.

~20 Minutes Later(11:30am) ~ Marshall- ...and this- *opens the door*- is your dressing room. There is also a room with two beds in it if you want to sleep here.  
Tawni- *Comes out of the bedroom humming* mmm..*looks up* AHHH! WHO IS THAT! THIS IS MY ROOM! ITS MINE MINE MINE MINE!  
Marshall- Tawni. This is Sonny. Remember, the one replacing Mandy.  
Tawni- I thought you said she was sharing a room with Zora!  
Marshall- No. YOU said she was sharing a room with Zora.  
I said that Zora's room was too weird for anyone except, well, Zora.  
Tawni- But. But. FINE! (annoyed) *stomps back into the bedroom and slams the door shut*  
Sonny- Ok then...  
Marshall- Ok, so, enjoy your room and Miss Grumpy- Pants over there *points to the bedroom*. And did you get that script I sent you?  
Sonny- *Nods* Yeah Marshall- Did you practice it?  
Sonny- *Nods again* Yeah, why?  
Marshall- Because rehearsals in 2 hours. Which gives you enough time to bond with Tawni. Meet Zora, Nico and Grady. Have lunch with the cast and explore Condor Studios. But don't go to any other Stages. ESPECIALLY Mackenzie Falls! (whispers to her) Their DIVAS! (Normal talk) Bye!  
Connie- Well that was weird. Bye sweetie have fun. *Hugs her* Are you coming home or staying in the bedroom tonight?  
Sonny- Can I stay here? Pleeeaaase?  
Connie- Sure. See- ya. *Hugs her goodbye and kisses her forehead. *Leaves*  
Sonny- Bye Mom! Love you!  
Connie- *Waves and walks down the corridor*  
Sonny- *waits for a while for Connie to leave then runs out the door, curious about MF (Mackenzie Falls I'm gonna call it that cause it's too annoying typing it the long way) Rushes to the front of MF*  
Sonny's POV I rushed to Stage 2 I stopped to catch my breath after running what felt like 400kms "Wow this place is big!" I thought.  
Suddenly I heard someones voice. It was a deep, man kind of voice. "I SAID I WANTED LIME GREEN CHAIRS NOT LIGHT GREEN CHAIRS! YOU'RE FIRED!"  
I took a quick peak from around the corner and as soon as I saw him for of a second and I knew him already. Mr. Condor. Suddenly I saw a sign. Ohhh Noooo! I'm in Stage 2! One of the rules in the Condor Studio Rule Book( I can't believe they actually have one!) was to stay in your Stage and to never enter anyone elses! He is going to fire me! I quickly raced into a closet that was right beside me.  
Then I was falling! The closet I went in had a hole right in the middle off the floor! I landed with a thump. I was in an basement. I searched around and found a staircase going upwards. I scurried up it eager to leave the basement. And it lead to... MACKENZIE FALLS? WHAT? THIS IS HORRIBLE!  
"Summer's almost over, and once fall comes back to the Falls, I need to be free. You have a balloon to catch "  
Oh no, not the stuck- up guy. I quickly raced behind the fake scene. Suddenly I tripped on a rope. Wait, A ROPE? This can't be good. Then the scene started to rise in the air...  
End of POV Chad- Shh. Time for talki- Wait. WHY IS MY SCENE MOVING? *Turns around and sees Sonny* [thinks: Wow. I never noticed how cute she looked!] OK TAKE 5!

~Everyone Leaves The Set Of MF And Goes To The Cafeteria Chad- What Are YOU Doing Here?  
Sonny- I, uhhh, I, I, ummmm. I wanted to get your "acting tips"!  
Chad- Yeah, right. What did you REALLY come here for?  
Sonny- [thinks: WOW! He is sooo cute! He has twinkly blue eyes! Their sooo dreamy!]  
Chad- HELLO?  
Sonny- Umm. Uh. Oh, right, yeah?  
Chad- So, what did you come here for?  
Sonny- _

CLIFFAH!  
Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tawni- (Talking to Nico and Grady) Look I told you shes not here.  
Sonny- *Looks at Nico, Grady and Tawni* *Eyes Widen*  
Chad- What are you -  
Sonny- *Directs him at Tawni ect.*  
Chad- Ohh. Uhhh Nico- See Tawni!  
Grady We told you Sonny was here!  
Tawni- *Gasps* Sonny! You can't be here! It's against the rules. [thinks: Wait, this is the perfect chance to get rid of her!] I'm gonna tell Mr. Condor right away!  
Sonny- NOO! *Runs over to her* Tawni don't! Please don't, PLEEAAASE!*Begs*  
Tawni- I'm sorry. I just have to tell Mr Condor. I NEVER break the rules like this.  
Nico- Just the other day you went into the set of Meal Or No Meal to steal the bananas.  
Tawni- QUIET NICO! I just can't let this happen without telling Mrr Condor. *Flips her her and walks away*.  
Sonny- Oh no, oh no, ohh nooooo!

~10 minutes later at Mr Condors Office~ Mr Condor- SONNY!  
Sonny- (Really nervous and scared) Y-y-yes M-mr C-c-condor?  
Mr Condor- Tawni has told me that YOU have been in ANOTHER stage other then your own!  
Sonny- (Wispers to Tawni who is sitting in a aseat beside her) Did that even make sense?  
Mr Condor- NO WISPERING IN MY OFFICE! Now. Did you or did you not go into MacKenzie Falls?  
Sonny- I did no- *Sighs* I did...  
Mr Condor- Alright, thats settles it, YOU'RE FIRED!  
Sonny- What. Me. Fired. Who. When. Why. Huhh?

WHAT? SONNYS FIRED? OH NO! WILL SO RANDOM WILL BE OVER?  
*GASP!*

Mr Condor- Not you! Him. *Points to Steve( A/N Just a random name I picked! He's his waiterish kind of guy) YOU'RE FIRED STEVE! I WANTED MY KFC AT 12:00 NOT 11:59!  
Steve- *Walks out with a really sad face*  
Mr Condor- As for you Sonny. If you break one more rule you will be FIRED! I just love saying that! Now, you* points to Sonny* and you *points to Tawni* OUT NOW!

~12:30 AKA Rehersal Time( Remember from the last eppy!) Gassie the Tootin' Pooch Sketch~ Tawni- Whats a 5 letter word for belly- button?  
Gassie- *Farts*  
Tawni- No, that is NOT the line! Read your script! Gosh.  
Gassie- *Farts repeatively*  
Tawni- MARSHALL! HE SAID TALK TO THE PAW! How DARE you! *Flips her hair and walks away. Turns around to Gassie while walking* You will be hearing from my lawyer!  
Marshall- Ok, I think we need a break then. See you tomorrow!

~9:00 At The Bedroom In The Dressing Room (Sonnys On The Phone With Connie And Tawni's At Home) ~ Sonny- Yes, Mom, I brushed my teeth. Yes I AM sure! Goodnight Mom. I love you too. Bye *Hangs up*  
Sonny- *Writes in her diary and goes in the bathroom to have a shower*.

~Meanwhile at MF~ Chad- I swear I WILL get rid of her!  
Portlynn- You better do it soon. So Wierd or whatever it's called got 78392 viewers!  
Chad- It's So Random and we get more viewers then that!  
Portlynn- Really? Well this week while they got thier 78392 we got our 103 viewers!  
Chad- *Eyes Widen* Really? You're kidding right?  
Portlynn- No, I'm not. SO GET RID OF HER NOW!  
Chad- Ok, ok. I'm on it! *Leaves Mackenzie Falls and goes to So Random.* Ok so what room is Sonnys one. *Searches Stage 2 then finally finds her room*  
Chad- *Finds Sonny's room and enters* *Starts to look around* :thinks:Now, what can I get to have proof that she went to my stage to get her fired...: *Picks up Tawni's Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa* Eww! Lipstick! Eww ewww ewww...*Throws it into a metal bin*  
Bin- CLANG! -A/N Don't ask why un- alive objects will have talking parts!-  
Sonny- *Still in the shower and hears the clang* *Comes out of the shower puts her pajamas on then goes inside her bedroom.* :thinks: Wheres my diary? Oops, I left it in my bag... which is outside:

-Chad's POV-  
I just threw the digusting thing into the bin and it made the most loudest noise ever! I hoped no one was in the bedroom or this room! Back to my REAL problem. I need something that proves she was at Mackenzie Falls. Something that can get Sonny fired. I need something privite. Something with secrets in it. Something with her whole day in it. My eyes gazed into Sonny's bag where I found... her DIARY! I grabbed it. Then I was just about to lift up my arm when... the door opened. Not just any door. The bedroom door opened. Thats when I did the most stupidest thing EVER! I dropped the diary in reaction of shock then raced behind the curtain to hide. Yes I know. A curtain. It's like pretending you're invisible in a game of hide-and-go-seek! I took a peek from behind the curtain and Sonny came out of her room and was about to grab her bag when... I had a ticklish feeling in my nose. Suddenly... acho. Pheww.. It was a small one. Thank goodness. Uh oh. Not another one. This is bad. Wait... It will probably be another small one. Nevermind then. ACHOOOOOOOO! Spoke to soon. I saw Sonny pick up a broom really fast. "WHO'S THERE?" she asked. She started searching the room. Ohhh noooo. Shes coming this way! Think Chad think! What can I do? I turned around and saw.. the window! Awesome! I opened the window quietly then crawled outside. I rushed to the front of Condor Studios as my phone rang.

-End Of Chad's POV-  
Chad- *Answers phone*

-Phone Convo-  
Chad- Hello?  
Sonny- WHAT DID YOU STEAL FROM MY ROOM?  
Chad- What? I didn't go in your room! How did you even get my number? Even I don't know it!  
Sonny- I guessed it. It's 'Stuck Up' in digits. And I know you DID go in my room. So you are a LIAR!  
Chad- Really? It is? Oh man, that sucks. Anyway. Fine I did go in your room ut how did you know?  
Sonny- Well, as you crawled out of the window your shoe lifted up the curtain just enough for me to see your shoe as I walked by.  
Chad- How did you know it was my shoe?  
Sonny- I knew it was your shoe because your the only person I know in the world that would ever wear a shoe as ugly as that!  
Chad- Hey! It's not ugly. It's a one of a kind custom made shoe! Well, you know, the other one is too. But pleeeaase don't tell Mr Condor Sonny- Don't worry I won't. But if you come in my room again you better watch out! See ya Chad- See ya *Hangs up and goes to MF*

-End Of Phone Convo-  
Portlyn- So did you get anything?  
Chad- Well, actually, yes.  
Portlyn- Really? What? This is a MIRICLE! You never get anything!  
Chad- I'm not THAT bad at this sort of stuff! Anyway, I got a...  
Portlyn- Yes? What? You got a...  
Chad- I got a... Grass stain from landing on the grass and for some strange yet maybe dangerous reason it really really stings!  
Portlyn- THAT WASN'T FUNNY! IF YOU DON'T GET RID OF THAT GIRL IN TWO DAYS I WILL GET MY DAD THE DIRECTOR OR MACKENZIE FALLS TO FIRE YOU NOW LEAVE!  
Chad- Okay okay. Keep your pants on!  
Portlyn- I'M WEARING A SKIRT!  
Chad- It's a figure of speech now stop yelling! *Goes into his room*

- Next day at Condor Studios With Chad-  
Chad- I wondor if I could start a rumor to get her fired... Hey! Skyler! Can you do me a favor and pass on a message to Portlyn?  
Skyler- Yeah man. What is it?  
Mr Condor On The Speaker- Attention all workers here at Condor Studios! My daughter, Dakota, has lost her diamond necklace. I suspect that one of you pathetic people have stolen it. If any of you have stolen it give it back to me and if you have seen anyone steal it please tell me. Thank you and GOODBYE PATHETIC LOSERS!  
Chad- Ask her if I can say that she stole the missing necklace as a rumor to get her fired Skyler- Ok

-5 Mins Later-  
Skyler- Penelope. Ask Portlyn if Sonny can make Chad steal the missing necklace as a rumor so she can get him fired Penelope- That made no sense but OK!

-5 Mins Later-  
Penelope- Hey! Devon. Tell Portlyn that Sonny stole the missing necklace but it's just a rumor Devon- Ok -5 Mins Later-  
Devon- Chasity. Can you tell Portlyn that Sonny stole the missing necklace and no it's a butt rumor Chasity- A what rumor?  
Devon- A BUTT rumor. I know I thought it didn't make much sense either.  
Chasity- Ok then...

-5 Mins Later-  
Chasity- Hey Mail Guy! Tell Portlyn that Sonny stole the missing necklace and it's no rumor.  
Mail Guy- :thinks:I totally have to go tell Mr Condor!: Ok bye!

-30 Secs Later-  
Mail Guy- Mr Condor! Mr Condor! Sonny stole the missing neclace!  
Mr Condor- SHE WHAAAAAT?  
Mail Guy- Mr Condor! Mr Condor! Sonny stole the missing necklace!  
Mr Condor- SHE WHAAAT?  
Mail Guy- She stole the necklace.  
Mr Condor- Thank you for telling me Steve Mail Guy- It's Rob Mr Condor- Yeah whatever. I was close Mail Guy- No you weren't Mr Condor- LEAVE NOW! *Points at the door*  
Mail Guy- *Leaves*

-With Sonny Practising A So Random! Sketch-  
Sicky Vicky/ Sonny- Hi I'm Sicky Vicky and-  
Mr Condor- (On a speaker) SONNY MONROE COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!  
Marshal- Ok. Take five everybody... except Sonny Sonny- *Goes to Mr Condors Office*

-At The Office-  
Sonny- *Stands at the door*  
Mr Condor- Take a seat. *Points to a seat at his office*  
Sonny- *Sits*  
Mr Condor- Now. Steve the Mail Person-  
Sonny- It's Rob Mr Condor- Yeah, whatever. Anyway Rob the Mail Person told me that you have stolen Dakota's missing diamond necklace.  
Sonny- What? No! I haven't stolen anything in my whole entire life! Well apart from when I was in pre-school I stole my best friends candy cane...  
Mr Condor- Yes. Ok-  
Sonny- DON'T TELL HER THOUGH! I TOLD HER THAT THE CANDY CANE MONSTER ATE IT BUT IT WASN'T FAIR! I DIDN'T GET ONE AND I DESERVED IT MORE THEN HER!  
Mr Condor- QUIET!  
Sonny- Sorry *Sink down in her seat*  
Mr Condor- Please get the necklace and give it back now.  
Sonny- But I didn't take it!  
Mr Condor- If you don't take it I'm afraid I'll have to fire you from your show and send you back to Wisconsin.  
Sonny- But I didn't do anything!  
Mr Condor- I know what I have heard Sonny. And I have already caught you snooping around in Stage 2. Remember, I said if you do anything one more time you will get fired. I'm sorry Sonny but my decision is final. Now you may pack your things and leave.  
Sonny-*Really, really sad trying to hold back tears but lets one drop* Yes Mr Condor *Leaves the office*

-At Mackenzie Falls-  
Chad- *Runs in a chasing scene*  
Penelope- Wait Mackenzie! Come with me!  
Chad- Save yourself Chloe! I'll try to survive!  
Director- And... CUT! Thats a wrap everybody!  
Chad- *Puffed from running. Takes a sip of his water*  
Portlyn- Did you get rid of her yet? Remember, tomorrows the deadling otherwise it's bye bye to all you fame!  
Chad- No. So is it a yes or no to the rumor idea?  
Portlyn- What rumor idea?  
Chad- The one that Skyler was supposed to tell you. *Takes another sip*  
Mr Condor- (On the speaker) Attention Stage Three. Sonny Monroe will no longer be a castmate of whatever your show is. You may start a search for another catemate. Thank you.  
Chad- *Spits out his water* WHAT?  
Portlyn- You did it! YES! *Twirls her way into her room* 


	3. Chapter 3

Portlyn- You did it! YES! *Twirls her way into her room*  
Chad- *Confused* What did I do?  
Skyler- *Walks by Chad* You just got Sonny fired Chad- :thinks:Oh no!: *Runs to Stage Three -Meanwhile, At So Random-  
Tawni- *Really excited* YOUR LEAVING? I mean *pretends to be sad* your leaving?  
Sonny- *Gives her a look*  
Zora- Oh, I'll miss you Sonny! You're the only one who will buy me batteries for my night light inside my sarcophagus! Not to mention, you don't throw all your Cocoa Mocoa Mocoa at me when I'm inside the vents *Has a flash back*  
-Flashback-  
Zora- (Inside the airvent) :thinks: Sweet! Tawnis dressing room!: *Opens the vent*  
Tawni- *Looks at herself in the mirror* Who's the prettiest of them all magic mirror? Trick question! No ones pretty except MEEE!  
Zora- *Drops grass on her head*  
Tawni- *Doesn't notice*  
Zora- *Giggles and it echos through the vent and gets louder through every echo*  
Tawni- Whats that noise? *Looks up* ZORA! *Grabs all her Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lipgloss and throws them at Zora*  
-End Of Flshback-  
*glares at Tawni* I will miss you sooooo much *hugs her* !  
Sonny- *Hugs her back*  
Tawni- If it makes you feel any better, Zora, I regret it. I could of used them!  
Chad- *Comes to the Prop House where Sonny and the cast of So Random! is.* SONNY! SONNY! *Goes to Sonny* I'm soooo sorry! Can you forgive me?  
Sonny- Look, I have no idea what you are talking about and I thought I told you not to come here again?  
Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora- What do you mean 'again'?  
Sonny- Err, nevermind that.  
Chad- I'm so sorry I got you fired!  
So Random Cast- YOU DID WHAT?  
Chad- It was an accident! It was like a real life game of Chinese Whispers! I swear it was an accident!  
Sonny- You know what Chad. Just don't talk to me EVER again! *Pushes through everyone and leaves Condor Studios*  
-A Week Later At Wisconsin-  
-A/N Selena is Sonny's bestfriend back in Wisconsin in my series ;-)-  
Sonny- So then he just barged into our Prop House and said it was an "accident" but I KNOW it wasn't becasue he's been trying to get rid of me ever since I came there!  
Selena- I can't believe him! I'm never watching the Falls again!  
Bell- *Rings*  
Sonny- Well, I better get to class.  
Selena- Yeah me too. What do you have? I have Math Sonny- Same. Lets go!  
Selena- K -At Math-  
Sonny & Selena- *Walk in then go to their seats*  
Mr Someone- Okay settle down everyone!  
Class- *Talking REALLY loudly*  
Mr Someone- I SAID BE QUIET!  
Class- *Quiets down*  
Mr Someone- Now. Today we have a guest student. He will be staying here for one day for a project at his normal school. I want ALL of you to treat him like a normal student like you have with Sonny. And here he is now!  
Chad- *Walks in and goes next to Mr Someone* So what did I miss?  
All The Girls- OMG! IT'S YOU! IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER!  
Mr Someone- Correct. Now Mr Cooper please sit down.  
Chad- Where?  
Mr Someone- Anywhere you want. *Goes back to the board*  
Chad- *Sits next to Sonny*  
Sonny- (Whispers) What are you doing here?  
Chad- (Whispers) Telling you to come back to Condor Studios Sonny- (Whispers) I told you not to talk to me! They don't want me back anyway!  
Chad- (Whispers) I told Mr Condor all about what I did Sonny- (Yells) *Stands up* YOU DID WHAT? THATS AWESOME! *Runs out of the classroom*  
Mr Someone- Miss Monroe! Come back now or I'll give you a months worth of detention.  
Sonny- (Still yelling) I don't care! I'm in So Random again!  
Mr Someone- *Really confused* Will you come back for detention? *Turns back to the board* Who can give me the answer to this?  
Selena- (Whispers to Chad) Go after Sonny! Go back to your show!  
Chad- (Whispers) Are you sure? You'll be all by yourself!  
Selena- (Whispers back) It's OK. I have Alyson.  
Chad- (Whispers) Who?  
Selena- (Whispers) Alyson Stoner. Nevermind you don't know her. She's not famous.  
Chad- (Whispers) OK. Bye!  
Selena- (Whispers) See ya!  
Chad- *Runs off to Sonny*  
- Outside The School-  
Chad- *Can't find Sonny* Sonny? Sonny? Where are you?  
Sonny- *Gets in a cab* Hollywood, LA please! Condor Studios and make it snappy!  
Chad- Sonny! Wait! *Sees a cab* TAXI! *Hails it*  
Cab- *Pulls over*  
Chad- *Gets in* Follow that car! *Points to Sonny's cab* It's not anything dangerous I swear!  
Cab Guy- OK then! *Starts following it*  
-Condor Studios-  
Sonny & Chad- *Both get out of their cabs*  
Chad- Sonny! Wait! Don't go in!  
Sonny- Why?  
Chad- I-  
Sonny- Wait! Don't tell me. You didn't tell Mr Condor did you?  
Chad- I did! It's just. When I told him. He. He. He.  
Sonny- Finish your sentence already!  
Chad- He fired, uhh, me. He also told me never to go in there again. So I need to talk to you here instead of in there.  
Sonny- What? Why?  
Chad- Portlyn said if I didn't get rid of you by yesterday she would get her dad to tell Mr Condor to fired me and when I told Mr Condor about what I did he understood it was an accident but Portlyn. Portlyn saw me and then I got fired when her dad spread a fake rumor. But don't worry. It's not worth fixing. I don't mind. It'll be good to have a taste of normal life but first I wanted to tell you about me. About you. About, well, us.  
Sonny- What do you mean 'us'?  
Chad- Uhh, I um, ever since you started here. I umm thought you were, uhh, cute and I wanted to, uhh, I wanted, uhhh, to-  
Sonny- Go out?  
Chad- Yeah that Sonny- I'd be glad to!  
Chad- Tomorrow at six o'clock. I'll pick you up.  
Sonny- Ok. See ya tomorrow!  
-With Sonny & The Cast Of So Random At The Prop House-  
Sonny- *Walks in the Prop House* I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH CHAD!  
Cast Of So Random- YOU'RE WHAT? WITH WHO?  
Sonny- (Really quietly) Going on a date... With Chad.  
Cast Of So Random- WHAT?  
Sonny- I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!  
Nico- We know Grady- But, why?  
Sonny- Well, we just fell. In love. You know how it works.  
Grady- No. I don't Zora- That's 'cause you've never been kissed!  
Grady- Niether have you, Zora!  
Zora- Actually, I have. Remember Felloway.  
Sonny- Ooo. That ten year old?  
Zora- Yeah. Well we got back together. And we're 11 Sonny- He's actually 10 Zora- Yeah, whatever. My point is we were 11... and 10! And you haven't been kissed and you're 16 Sonny- 17.  
Zora- Yeah, whatever Nico, Sonny & Tawni- *Laugh at Grady*  
Grady- (Embarrased) Stop embarrasing me Zora!  
-At Tawni & Sonny's Dressing Room-  
Sonny- *Trying to open the door* OPEN THE DOOR TAWNI I'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO WHOLE HOURS!  
Sonny- *Trying to open the dressing room door* TAWNI LET ME IN I'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO WHOLE HOURS!  
Tawni- *Doing her nails* I'm sorry. Of you want to come in you need a visiters pass!  
Sonny- What? I'm part of this show!  
Tawni- Well nobody has made it offical that you're welcome to stay in this dressing room!  
Sonny- TAWNI!  
Tawni- FINE! *Opens the door* Are you happy now?  
Sonny- Yes I am!  
Tawni- UGHH! *Goes into the bedroom and slams the door*  
Sonny- (Shouts up into the airvents) ZORA!  
Zora- *Opens the airvent door thingy* How did you know I was here?  
Sonny- (Sarcastic) Luck guess. Anyway. I need you to do me a favor Zora- What? Does it invole airvents? If it does I'm in!  
Sonny- Yes it does! So I guess you're in!  
Zora- Yeah, thats what I just said! So... what is it?  
Sonny- I want you to go through the airvents and spy on the cast of Mackenzie Falls and tell me what they're doing while it's rehersal time which is...*Checks her watch* NOW! Go go go!  
Zora- *About to close the airvent door* Wait!  
Sonny- What?  
Zora- What do I get in return?  
Sonny- Uhhh.. You can dunk this slime *Hands her slime* on her and I'll fill Tawni's toothpaste with black dye mixed with her normal 'Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa' flavored toothpaste and in the morning you can see her black teeth?  
Zora- *Thanks about it* DEAL!  
-2 Minutes Later In The Airvents Above MF With Zora-  
Portlyn- PENELOPE! HAVE YOU STARTED THE AUDITIONS FOR THE NEW MACKENZIE YET?  
Penelope- I'M DOING THEM NOW! SO SHUT UP!  
Portlyn- WHATEVER! *Starts picking her nose. Eats it* Mmmm. Chicken! *Does it again* Steak! Yuuummmm *Does it again* MMMM! I swear that's roast lamb! AWESOME!  
Zora- (From inside the airvent) :thinks: Well taste this sweet green thing!: *Pours all the slime on her head:  
Portlyn- EWWW! *The slime goes in her mouth when she talks* Mmm... Chicken Tacos!  
-5 Minutes Later At The Prop House-  
Zora- *Runs In* SONNY! SONNY!  
-A/N Sonny's by herself watching Tween Weekly Tv-  
Sonny- *Turns to Zora* What did you find out?  
Zora- Well for starters I found out that Portlyn picks her nose and eats it and also they're replacing Chad!  
Sonny- WHAT?  
Zora- What do you mean what? I thought you hated him!  
Sonny- I told you guys today I was going out with him!  
Zora- Pfft! Why? *Throws her arms up*  
Sonny- *Dayfreams* 'Cause his eyes twinkle like a delecate blue sun. and his hair is like a golden wave of dreams and-  
Zora- SONNY!  
Sonny- What?  
Zora- I don't really care about the ugliness of your boyfriends face!  
Sonny- *Gasps* I will not take any of that rubbish! Anyway it's 5:10 I have to get ready by 50 minutes for my date with Chad! See ya Zora Zora- Wait Sonny! Did you swap the toothpaste with the dye yet?  
Sonny- Yes. Oh, and thanks for doing that for me!  
Zora- I'll dunk slime on someones head any day! Tell me if you want me to do that to someone again!  
- 5:58 At Chad's House-  
Chad- *Looks in the mirror* Tie- Check! Hair- Check! Pants- Check! Keys- Check! *About to leave* :thinks: Wait! Underwear!: *Checks* Check! *Pauses* Wait! Un check that! *Runs into his room*  
-1 Minute Later-  
Chad- Okay. NOW I'm ready!  
-5:59 At Sonny's Apartment-  
Sonny- *Waiting at the door looking at her watch* and in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *Opens the door*  
Chad- I was just about to knock but hi! You look awesome Sonny- Thanks! So do you! So where are we going?  
Chad- It's a suprise! Come on *Leads her to a REALLY fancy limo*  
Sonny- Wow! Chad this is awesome thank you so much! *Hugs him*  
Chad- *Hugs back*  
The limo driver starts driving Sonny- Theres so many pretty roses here!  
Chad- Oh, you didn't think ou were going to see where we're going were you?  
Sonny- (Puzzled) Well actually yeah I was... wait. Chad what are you doing?  
Chad- *Puts a thick, black blindfold on her and ties it* This! 


	4. Chapter 4

-They Arrive At A Really Expensive/ Fancy Restaurant-  
Chad- *Takes her blindfold off*  
Sonny- *Looks around* Wow! It's beautiful here!  
Chad- *Clears his throat*  
Sonny- AND you are too!  
They go in and sit down at a table for two.  
Sonny- *Looks at the menu* So many good choices!  
Chad- *Looks at the menu too*  
Sonny- Umm, I think I might grab the-  
Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora- *Walk in the door and steal four chairs from other tables and sits down at Sonny and Chad's table* So! What did we miss?  
Sonny- (Mumbles) An invited...  
Chad- (Whispers to Sonny) What are they doing here?  
Sonny- (Whispers to Chad) I don't know? They're supposed to be rehersing the sketch that I'm not in!  
Waiter- *Comes over* May I take your order?  
Tawni- Yes actually I would like a-  
Sonny and Chad- NO! NOT UNTIL THEY LEAVE! *Points to Tawni, Grady, Nico and Zora*  
Tawni- We just wanted some dinner here!  
Sonny- No you wanted to ruin our date! Now LEAVE!  
Grady- Just chill Sonny! We are only here to eat!  
Sonny- If you stay, you pay!  
Nico- You know what. I kinda feel like chinese now. Bye *Runs out*  
Tawni, Grady and Zora- *Run out too*  
Chad- That sure got rid of them.  
Sonny- Works every time!  
Waiter- Can I take your order yet? I've been waiting here for ages!  
Sonny- Sorry!  
Chad- I'll have a steak. Medium please and coke for the drink.  
Sonny- I'll have the same as him!  
Waiter- Your order will be ready soon.  
-1 Hour Later (After They Eat)-  
Sonny- *Still sitting at the table and finishes her meal* Mmmm. That was really nice!  
Chad- Come on. *Takes her hand and leads her outside*  
Sonny- Wait. What about the check?  
Chad- I put it on Nico's credit card.  
Sonny- He is soo gonna kill you!  
Chad- Kill me? Or kill Mr Kinglewinglepot?  
Sonny- You put a fake name on the check? *Giggles*  
Chad- Yup! *Leads her to a field outside*  
They both lie down and look at the stars Sonny- They're so beautiful!  
Chad- *Clears his throat again*  
Sonny- AND you!  
Chad- Thank you!  
Sonny's POV-  
I looked at the stars. They were beautiful. I could see so many of them! "They're so beautiful," I said. Chad cleared his throat. "AND you!" I said. He was so cute. He always feels left out when I say somethings beautiful though. But I guess thats just one of the things that I love about him though.  
I was still looking at him when he was looking at the stars. Then he looked at me looking at him. We looked into each others eyes and leaned in. This is it! I though I'm going to have my first kiss. With the guy I loved. The guy from Drama City. Well, at least he used to be. Then we heard a rustle in the bushes. We both ditched the kiss scene and turned our heads to the bush. ZORA! Zora was there! I would know that bird call anywhere! "I guess it was a racoon," said Chad.  
"No. It wasn't," I replied back. "Then what was it?" He asked. I sighed. "ZORA GET OUT OF THE BUSHES AND GO AWAY!" Zora came out and walked away sadly.  
-End Of POV Chad- Well that was...  
Sonny- Wierd?  
Chad- Yeah.  
Sonny- Happens all the time at So Random.  
Chad- Poor you. *Smiles*  
Sonny- *Smiles back*  
Chad- *Leans in*  
Sonny- *Leans in too*  
Channy- *Kiss*  
Chad- *Pulls away* Uhh, I better get you home your mum wants you back by 8:30.  
Sonny- Umm, yeah. We better go.  
Channy- *Walk back to the limo and get in*  
Limo Driver- *Goes back to Sonny's apartment*  
-20 Minutes Later (8:30)-  
They arrive outside Sonnys apartment Chad- *Walks her to her door* Umm, bye. I'll ring you tomorrow.  
Sonny- Ok. Bye!  
Chad- Bye! *Kisses her on the cheek*  
- The Next Day At Condor Studios Inside The Cafeteria-  
Sonny, Grady, Nico, Zora- *Talking and laughing about stuff Tawni- *Walks in* Hi guys! *Waves and shows a teeth smile which shows her black teeth -A/N Remember from the other episode!-*  
Zora, Sonny, Nico, Grady- *Laugh really hard*  
Tawni- What?  
Zora- (In between laughs) No-thi-ng T-t-taw-ni!  
Tawni- What?  
Sonny- Nothing!  
Tawni- Ugghh! *Gets a plate* (To Brenda (A.K.A The lunchlady)) Can I get... *Looks down at her plate while she talks and looks at her black teeth* AHH! *Goes to the table that Grady, Sonny, Nico and Zora are sitting at* WHAT ONE OF YOU DORKS DID THIS TO ME!  
Nico- I don't know what you're talking about Tawni. *Tries to keep a straight face*  
Tawni- I know it was you Zora! Admit it! Admit it now!  
Zora- It was Chad!  
Tawni- You liar! Chad's fired!  
Zora- It was Dakota!  
Tawni- Yeah right! Admit the truth or the gnome will be gone by the time you go back to the Prop House.  
Zora- *Gasps* NOT GNOMEY! YOU CAN'T! YOU WOULDN'T!  
Tawni- You're right Zora. I wouldn't make it disappear! I'll smash it and leave it there for you to see! *Smiles evilly*  
Zora- NO! IT WAS SONNY I SWEAR!  
Tawni- *Turns to Sonny* THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!  
Sonny- *Smiles nervously* Get what?  
Tawni- A free trip to continuous bleeding land! *Races over to her*  
Sonny- *Screams and runs away*  
Tawni- *Chases her* Run while you can Sonny! You might end up with no legs after this!  
Sonny- *Runs faster and heads out the cafeteria door then runs to the Condor Studios exit*  
Tawni- RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN BUT I'M STILL GOING TO GET YOU!  
Sonny- *Runs even faster* NEVER!  
Tawni & Sonny- *Get puffed then stop outside Chad's house*  
- Inside Chad's House-  
Chad- *Lies down on his couch in his bedroom which is in the 2nd/ top story of his house and plays video games* I'm soooo bored! I can't live without a script! I don't know what to do without one!  
Chad's Mom- *In her room which is across from Chad's* Stop talking to yourself and get a job Chad!  
Chad-Whatever Mom!  
-Outside His House-  
Sonny- I'm really sorry Tawni! It was the only way I could get Zora to spy on Mackenzie Falls!  
Tawni- How did you even get my teeth black anyway?  
Sonny- Black Food coloring...  
Tawni- You do relise I'm still going to give you that free trip to continuous bleeding land.  
Sonny- IF YOU DO THAT I'LL ATTACK YOU WITH THIS, um, this... *Looks around* This... GRASS! *Picks up a pile of grass*  
Tawni- Really? Grass. You're seriously going to attack me with grass?  
Sonny- It's dangerous if it goes in your mouth...  
Tawni- Well, I have eyeliner and it's sharp!  
Sonny- So?  
Tawni- *Gets her eyeliner and goes towards Sonny*  
Sonny- NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! *Runs away then trips on her shoelace*  
Tawni- Careful. Your shoelace is untied.  
Sonny- And now you tell me!  
Tawni- Yep!  
Chad- *Looks down from is window* Shut up! I'm trying to win a race here! Oh, it's you guys! What are you doing here?  
Sonny- CHAD! SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL LADY! SHE TRYING TO KILL ME WITH EYELINER WHICH ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE!  
Tawni- YES IT IS!  
Chad- *Gets out of his window then climbs down a tree that is beside his window* So. What's happening at Condor Studios?  
Sonny- Well, alot's happening. Brenda started shaving again, Zora got five new gnomes, we found out that Portlyn picks her nose... and eats it, um what else is there? I got a new mop from my mum and Nico-  
Tawni- You're getting replaced!  
Sonny- I was going to say that!  
Tawni- No you weren't! You were going to say really boring stuff that no one cares about!  
Sonny- Pfft! I wasn't gonna say that!  
Tawni- Sure you weren't Chad- They're replacing me? No one replaces CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I mean like, who can replace this? *Points to himself*  
Tawni- Every-  
Sonny- *Steps on her toe*  
Tawni- Oww! I mean no one Chad...  
Chad- Yeaaaah... Anyway! I got a job today!  
Sonny- Really? What?  
Chad- I got a job as a professional racecar driver!  
Sonny- *Doesn't believe him* Really?  
Chad- Yep! I can beat Mario at ANYTHING!  
Sonny- That's a video game!  
Chad- What's your point?  
Tawni & Sonny- It's not a job!  
Chad- Says who? *Puts his hands on his hips*  
Sonny- Ughh! Nevermind!  
Chad- So... Sonny, do you want to go out again tomorrow at lunch?  
Sonny- Sure! But I was just wondering if you wanted your job back?  
Chad- Sonny! I told you not to worry about me! They don't want me back there even though it would be nice to go back but just don't worry, Sonny!  
Sonny- But I need to return the favour somehow!  
Chad- Just don't Sonny! Return it by not returning it!  
Sonny- Ok. That didn't make sense.  
Chad- Just don't Sonny!  
Sonny- But-  
Chad- I said DON'T!  
Sonny- Why? It won't do any harm!  
Chad- I can do stuff by myself!  
Sonny- But you can't do this!  
Chad- Just don't please!  
Tawni- Ok. I REALLY need popcorn! This is better then cable!  
Sonny- But-  
Chad- I can't have a relationship with you if I can't trust you to listen to me!  
Tawni- *Points behind her* I'm just gonna go... *Walks away*  
Sonny- Then maybe we shouldn't have one!  
Chad- Fine!  
Sonny- Fine!  
Chad- Good!  
Sonny-Good!  
Chad- STOP COPYING ME! *Walks back into his house*  
Sonny- :thinks: What did I do?: 


	5. Chapter 5

- 30 Minutes Later At The Prop House-  
Sonny- *Lying on the couch with tissues everywhere*  
Tawni- *Walks in* So what did I miss while I was gone?  
Sonny- He. He. He DUMPED ME! *Bursts into tears*  
Tawni- Does that mean you're not going out tomorrow?  
Sonny- (In between sobs) We- we- we were going to - going to- go to a- to a theme park!  
Tawni- (Yells to Zora) ZORA! YOU CAN PUT THE SPYING STUFF AWAY! SHE'S NOT GOING!  
Zora- Awww!  
Sonny- *Glares at Tawni*  
Tawni- What? Is there anything I can do for you?  
Sonny- Well, yeah, actually I did want a Fro- Yo Tawni- I wasn't serious! Most people say 'No it's OK. I don't want to bother you'. But NOOO! You have to ruin my day by making me get Frozen Yoghurts all the way from the CAFETERIA!  
Sonny- *Looks at her*  
Tawni- FINE! *Go gets some Frozen Yoghurts*  
-5 Minutes Later-  
Sonny- *Watching Mackenzie Falls*  
Tawni- *Walks in* Hey, I got your Fro- AHHH! *Drops all the yoghurt* WHY ARE YOU WATCHING THAT, THAT THING! *Points to the TV*  
Sonny- Because our TV has special effects see! *Presses random buttons on the remote so Chad has a mustache and beard and Portlyn has a mans face*  
Tawni- Woah! That is waaay better then our show! Anyway. I thought of ways how I get happy again when I'm sad while I got our Fro- Yo so you could cheer up. And I thought of the best one ever!  
Sonny- What is it?  
Tawni- SHOPPING! Now get out of this room and into the cab!  
Sonny- Tawni. I really don't-  
Tawni- NOW!  
Sonny- *Gets a shock* Fine. *Walks out*  
-10 Minutes Later At The Mall-  
Sonny- *Still In the cab with her arms crossed* I'm not getting out Tawni!  
Tawni- YES YOU ARE! NOW OUT!  
Sonny- *Gets out* Happy now?  
Tawni- Now IN! *Points towards the mall*  
Sonny & Tawni- *Go in the mall*  
Sonny- *Walking around with Tawni* This isn't cheering me up yet!  
Tawni- 'Cause you haven't been to the right shop yet! Now follow me!  
Sonny- Ughh. *Follows her*  
-Meanwhile, With Chad In His Room At His House-  
Chad- *Lying on his bed throwing a ball up and down on his bed, depressed* :Thinks:I miss Sonny but now I can never have her back! She won't want me back. I have made the biggest mistake of my life! I WANT MY SONNY BACK!: *Goes downstairs*  
Chad- (Shouts to his Mom who is upstairs) Mom! I'm going to go to the mall! See ya!  
Chads Mom- Bye Sweetie! Have fun!  
Chad- I told you not to call me that Mom!  
Chads Mom- OK honey!  
Chad- Or that!  
Chads Mom- OK! And while your down there. GET A JOB!  
Chad- MOOOOOM! *Leaves in his car*  
-At The Mall-  
Tawni- *In A Clothes Shop* Hmmm... Lets see *Picks something up* Oooo! What about this one?  
Sonny- *Not paying attention* Yeah, whatever.  
Tawni- Sonny! You won't cheer up if you don't pay attention!  
Chad- *Beside the store that Tawni and Sonny is in* Must. Find. Job. Fast. *Looks around* No jobs. No jobs. Ohh! A job! Oh dang someone took it! *Looks at the store Tawni and Sonny are in* Ohh! A job! A JOB! *Walks in and goes to the counter but then he sees Sonny and Tawni. Runs over to them* SONNY! *Hugs her*  
Sonny- CHAD! *Hugs him back*  
Chad- *Pulls away* I am sooo sorry about what I did! I over reacted! Can you forgive me please?  
Sonny- Of corse I can! I love you!  
Chad- I love you too Channy- *Kiss*  
Chad- So do you still want to go to the theme park?  
Sonny- Sure! I'll just get ready!  
Chad- I'll drop you off to your house if you want!  
Sonny- OK!  
Channy- *Leave*  
Tawni- *Rings Zora*  
Zora- *Answers*  
-Phone Convo-  
Tawni- ZORA!  
Zora- Yeah. That's my name. Name. Name. Name. Name.  
Tawni- Stop repeating yourself!  
Zora- I'm not! Not. Not. Not. Not.  
Tawni- Are you in the airvent again?  
Zora- Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Fine! I am! Am. Am. Am. Am Tawni- Anyway, Sonny and Chad got back together and are going to the water park so get the spying gear out so we can start spying on them!  
Zora- OK! OK. OK. OK. OK.  
-End Of Phone Convo-  
Channy- *At the water park*  
Sonny- So, what shall we do first?  
Chad- What about that ride? *Points to the highest, fastest and scariest ride in the whole theme park*  
Sonny- THAT ONE?  
Chad- Yup!  
Sonny- Well, if you really think so!  
- At The Top Of The Ride (They're next up!)-  
Sonny- (Saying to herself) Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die!  
Chad- Sonny! You've been saying that the whole time up here! It's not really THAT bad!  
- At The Top Of The Ride (They're next up!)-  
Sonny- (Saying to herself) Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die!  
Chad- Sonny! You've been saying that the whole time up here! It's not really THAT bad!  
18 Year Old Infront Of Channy With His Mom- Please Mom! Don t make me go down there!  
The Mom- *Trying to get him down* You are going whether you like it or not! You don't want to lose the bet! And you promised EVERYONE you would!  
18 Year Old- Okaaay. *Goes down* AHHHHHHHH! THIS IS HORRIBLE! *Tries to climb back up but fails*AHHHH!  
Safety Guy At The Entry Of The Waterslide- Next!  
Sonny- Uhh. You can go *Pushes Chad infront of her* and I'll wait down there *Points below her* Way way waaay down there! *Smiles nervously*  
Chad- I don't think so missy!  
Sonny- But but but. Okay! If you really think so I will...  
Safety Guy- Will you hurry up! My shift is over as soon as 10 people leave! Now GO!  
Channy- *Go down together*  
Sonny- AHHH!  
Chad- OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WHAT KIND OF FREAK WOULD WANT TO GO ON THIS!  
Sonny- YOU DID!  
Channy- *Reach the end with a splash into a giant pool*  
Sonny- *Laughing* That was sooo fun!  
Chad- But you were screaming your head off the whole time!  
Sonny- So?  
Chad- Nevermind!  
Random Fan #1- OMG! IT'S SONNY MONROE!  
Random Fan #2- AND HER BOYFRIEND CHAD DYLAN COOPER!  
1 Billion Random Fans- AHHHHHH! *Run over to them*  
Channy- Uh Oh... *Get out of the pool and run away*  
Fans- *Chases them*  
Chad- *Still running with Sonny* I'm so sorry Sonny! This is all my fault!  
Sonny- It's okay Chad! I haven't exercised in a bit anyway I guess!  
Chad- *Gets out his phone while running* Hey Ryan! Get the limo here ASAP! Bye Sonny- Come on! The car park's over here! *Runs towards the limo and gets in. So does Chad*  
Chad- How did you get here so fast?  
Ryan- It doesn't matter! We just have to drive! *Drives to Condor Studios*  
-Meanwhile At The Water Park-  
Tawni and Zora- *Walk in with wigs and dark glasses on*  
Tawni- I wonder where Sonny and Chad are?  
Fans- SONNY! CHAD! *Run past Tawni and Zora*  
Tawni- *Holds one back*  
Random Fan #3- HEY! Why did you do that for? I was almost at the front?  
Tawni- Where's Sonny?  
Random Fan #3- We don't know! She only JUST left with Chad!  
Zora- Aww! She always ruins the fun!  
Random Fan #3- (To Zora) I love your hair! It's so orange!  
Zora- Thanks! It's a wig. I mean it's just been cut.  
Random Fan #3- Okaay then... *Walks away*  
Zora- I guess we have to go back then.  
Tawni- Ok lets go to the Prop House!  
Zora- I'm not walking this time!  
Tawni- Niether am I Zora, neither am I...  
-At Condor Studios-  
Sonny & Chad- *Get out of the limo but the limo stays*  
Sonny- Thanks for taking me there Chad. It was really fun!  
Chad- Even though it got spolied by the fans.  
Sonny- It was still fun Chad- Even though we only got to go on one ride Sonny- It was still fun!  
Chad- Even though we were there for 5 minutes Sonny- It was still f-  
Chad- Stop saying that! *Covers her mouth so she can't talk*  
Sonny- *Pulls his hand off* Sorry...  
Chad- Have fun at Chuckle City!  
Sonny- Bye!  
Channy- *Kiss then go then Chad goes in the limo while Sonny goes into Condor Studios*  
Ryan- (To Chad) Dude, you guys are just too cute. You were meant to be!  
Chad- I know we are Ryan- *Shakes his head then drives*  
-At The Entry Of Condor Studios-  
Sonny- *Swipes her card so she can enter then walks down the hallway and reaches Stage 1* :thinks:i wonder what's in there...: *Thinks for a second and has a plan. Walks in the door of Stage 3 as sneakily as she can*  
?- *Making pinball sounds*  
Sonny- :thinks: Pinball?:  
?- *Making skeeball sounds*  
Sonny- :thinks: Skeeball?:  
?- *Making DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) sounds*  
Sonny- :thinks:Dance Dance Revolution? What's in there?: *Walks in further looks at the people that are in there from behind a curtain* (Shocked but quietly to herself) O *Pauses* M *Pauses* G! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny- *Mouth drops open* :thinks Nico and Grady! This doesn't makke any senses! They've never gone to this room! Have they...?: *Has a flashback*  
-Flashback-  
Tawni- I guess it's time to do the sketch now!  
Grady- But first I think me and Nico need to go to the piddly diddly department if you know what I mean!  
Tawni- Yes I know what you mean. (Sarcastic) Thank you for sharing that wonderful news!  
Nico- Sorry!  
Nico & Grady- *Leave*  
-2 Hours Later-  
Nico- Dude! I love playing skeeball with you!  
Grady- Yeah, same. It's awesome!  
Nico- It's a shame I always win though...  
Grady- You mean I win Tawni- *Clears her throat* You were gone for TWO HOURS! EXPLAIN!  
Nico- Uh. Tawni! Sonny! Zora! Haha. Ummm. What we meant by skeeball was... ummm. Uhhh, Grady can explain! *Pushes Grady forward*  
Grady- Uh, there's skeeball in the men's bathroom! *Laughs nervously* Hahaha...  
-End Of Flashback-  
Sonny- :thinks: Okay. So I guess it makes a little bit of sense: *Leaves as quietly as she can*  
-At The Prop House-  
Sonny- *Enters* I can't BELIEVE them!  
Tawni- Believe who?  
Sonny- Nico and Grady!  
Tawni- What about them?  
Sonny- They've got a secret room!  
Tawni- Oh, that!  
Zora- That's old news Sonny!  
Tawni- Yeah keep up! I wish they didn't have one though Sonny- Then do something about it!  
Tawni- Hello? I have a show! I don't wanna get fired yet!  
Zora- Same here!  
Sonny- Whatever I'm gonna go get props. Do you guys want anything?  
Tawni- Nope!  
Zora- Triple A batteries!  
Sonny- There's some in the draw over there *Points to a draw*  
Zora- Oh. Then no!  
-20 Minutes Later At The Mall-  
Sonny- :thinks: I've got the alien outfit, the alien table and the alien background. Yeah, that should be it!: *About to walk to the check- out*  
Little Girl #1- *Runs over to Sonny with her sister* OMG! You're- You're- You're Sonny Monroe! I LOVE you!  
Little Girl #2- *Glares at Sonny*  
Sonny- Hi! What's your name.  
Little Girl #1- I'm Abby!  
Little Girl- #2- I'm Sophie and I hate you! *Keeps glaring at her*  
Sonny- (Being as nice as she can) And why is that Sophie?  
Sophie- You stole Chad from me! We could've been dating by now!  
Sonny- You're like six-  
Sophie- SEVEN!  
Sonny- Fine seven there's a ten year difference!  
Sophie- So? *Glares at her one more time then storms off*  
Abby- Since you and Chad are dating I've got some knick- names for you! Like Channy, Sad, Sond, Chonny and Chod! What one do you like better?  
Sonny- (Weirded out) Okaaay. Let's just go with Channy! I've got to go!  
-Later On At The Prop House-  
Sonny- *Walks in* I've got the stuff! Guys? *Sees a note*  
-Note-  
Dear Sonny,  
You were right. We should do something about Nico and Grady's room. So we have got Stage 8 as a girl's only room! Visit us soon and don't tell anyone!  
From Tawni and Zora -End Of Note-  
Sonny- I better go then! *Walks to Stage 8* *Arrives in a room as big as where they film So Random looking down in her bag* Hi guys. I got the props... *Looks up and drops everything in shock* (Startled) WHAT IN THE NAME OF BESSY THE COW HAPPENED IN HERE?  
Tawni- I gave the room a makeover!  
Sonny- It looks HORRIBLE!  
Zora- I told ya she wouldn't like it Tawni!  
Sonny- *Looks around* Pink wallpaper, floor, computer, desk, tables, chairs, phone, lamp, fan, *Walks into the bathroom then back out* Pink toliet, sink and TOLIET PAPER!  
Tawni- It's great isn't it!  
Sonny- Now it's not great! *Stomach growls* I'm gonna go eat. Bye!  
-At The Cafeteria-  
Sonny- *Eating a sandwich*  
Portlyn- *Walks in* Sonny! *Walks over to her* Hey Sonny!  
Sonny- *Spits her sandwich all over Portlyn while she talks* Hi Portlyn Portlyn- Ok. First of all: *Wipes herself of with her hand* Eww! And second of all you're Chad's girlfriend right?  
Sonny- Yep! And proud to be it! Why?  
Portlyn- Because this isn't working! No one that has auditioned for Mackenzie is like Chad! You need to go to his house and get him back!  
Sonny- But I'm eating my sandwich!  
Portlyn- Go now or I'll fire you like I fired Chad!  
Sonny- But you only got Chad fired because your dad is the director and I'm from So Random not Mackenzie Falls!  
Portlyn- GO! NOW! *Points to the door*  
Sonny- Fine! *Leaves with her sandwich*  
-At Chad's House-  
Chad- *Eating a hot dog*  
Sonny- *Rings the doorbell*  
Chad- (Muffled through his hot dog) Come in!  
Sonny- *Opens the door and comes inside* Hey Chad!  
Chad- Hmmf Hihmf Shmfohmfnnhmfyhmf Sonny- *Takes his hot dog out of his mouth and dumps it on the floor* Better?  
Chad- Yeah, but my mom's gonna kill me!  
Sonny- Yeah... whatever... Anyway. You HAVE to come back to *Using air quotations* the "Falls".  
Chad- What? Why?  
Sonny- Portlyn told me to tell you that she needs you back.  
Chad- Sonny. I know you're lying. You just want me back there.  
Sonny- No! I'm not lying! Portlyn has sorted it out with Mr Condor and you can come back! She said NO ONE was like you! I swear it's true!  
Chad- Is it Sonny? Is it really?  
Sonny- Yes! REALLY! Come on! I'll show you *Pulls him out the door by his arm*  
Chad- Fiiine! *Reluctantly walks with Sonny*  
-30 Seconds Later At The Entrance Of Condor Studios-  
Sonny- *Gets to the entrance with Chad trailing behind her*  
Chad- *Puffed* (In between breaths* Why... Did... We... Have... To... Walk... 10... Miles... When... I... Have... A... Car? *Falls on the grass and lies there*  
Sonny- Chad. You live across the road from Condor Studios. *Points to his house which is directly across from Condor Studios*  
Chad- Still!  
Sonny- You are so un- fit! *Pulls him up* Oww! And heavy!  
Channy- *Walk inside*  
Chad- *Worried* If Mr Condor sees me I am gonna be dead!  
Sonny- I've already told you! You're aloud to be here!  
Portlyn- *Walks up to them* Chad! You're back!  
Chad- Yeah. Well actually I wasn't really sure if-  
Portlyn- *Shoves a script into his hands* Rehersal starts in 30 minutes. Read. Learn. Memorize. Act. Now. Bye! *Waves then walks off*  
Chad- *Sigh* But I only just got here! I can't memorize this in 30 minutes!  
Portlyn- *Still walking* Don't care. Never will care!  
Chad- (To Sonny) I guess I have to go now. Bye. *Kisses Sonny on the cheek then leaves*  
Sonny- Bye.*Walks to Stage 8*  
-At Stage 8-  
Sonny- Okay. We really need to re- design this place!  
Zora- *In the airvent* Why do you think that I'm always in here?  
Tawni- I'm not letting YOU design this place?  
Sonny- Why not?  
Tawni- You'll make it all Wisconsin- ish Sonny- I will not!  
Tawni- Yes you will!  
Sonny- What makes you think that? *Her phone rings* Hold on. I've got a call. *Answers it* Hello! Sonny Monroe speaking! Uh huh. Uh huh. Yes. No. No. I said NO. NO I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOUR STUFF! GOODBYE MISTER! *Hangs up* Sorry about that. Anyway why do you think that?  
Tawni- Because of your ring tone!  
Sonny- It's a cool ring tone!  
Tawni- No it's not! Wisconsin stuff is sooo weird and stupid!  
Sonny- Ok. You can call ME stupid but you can NEVER call Wisconsin stupid!  
Tawni- Really? 'Cause I just did!  
Sonny- I'd like you to spend one DAY in Wisconsin!  
Tawni- Really? Well, I can spend one WEEK there!  
Sonny- Well, Chad has a private jet! I'd like to see you survive in the house that I lived in and do all the chores I use to do.  
Tawni- I could SO do that!  
Sonny- Loser is the winners slave for a month! Deal? *Sticks her hand out*  
Tawni- Deal! *Shakes Sonny's hand*  
Sonny- You'll fly there tomorrow!  
Tawni- *Flicks her hair and walks away*  
Sonny- *Texts Chad*  
-Texting Convo-  
Sonny- Can u take Tawni 2 Wisconsin?  
Chad- How?  
Sonny- In ur private jet! Duh but u dont have 2 go Chad- k gtg cya Sonny- cya -End Of Texting Convo-  
Sonny- :She is not gonna last a minute there!: 


	7. Chapter 7

-9:30 At The Monroe House-  
Sonny- It's been quite a week mom. I mean like I've been dating Chad, I found out about the secret room, Chad got his job back because of me, I inspired Tawni to get a secret room and now I got Tawni to go to Wisconsin!  
Connie- *Only half listening while cleaning the house a bit* Yes. Quite a week. Now go to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow!  
Sonny- Ok. *About to walk to her room* Wait. Why?  
Connie- We're going to Wisconsin for the week remember!  
Sonny- No, I don't "remember". You never told me!  
Connie- Oh yeah. That's right. I told you're Grandma not you! Well, we're going to Wisconsin tomorrow and staying with your Grandma Pattie! I hope you're packed!  
Sonny- What? No! This is horrible! That means that I'll have to go there with... TAWNI!  
Connie- Tawni's coming with us? That's great sweetie! I'm glad you two are finally getting along!  
Sonny- No! Weren't you listening to me before! We made a deal!  
Connie- Oh. Well I'll let you stay up a bit to pack then you must go to sleep right away! It'll be embarrassing if you sleep on the plane again!  
Sonny- Why? Lot's of people sleep on the plane!  
Connie- But not everyone sleep talks too.  
Sonny- Oh... Is it alright if I go on Chad's plane with Tawni? Just so I can make sure she doesn't ditch the plane.  
Connie- Sure.  
Sonny- Thanks! *Goes to her room, packs then rings Chad at 9:55*  
-Phone Convo-  
Chad- CDC here!  
Sonny- CDC? Really, Chad? Really?  
Chad- What? It's like my signature!  
Sonny- Yeah anyway. I need you to fly me and Tawni to Wisconsin tomorrow morning at nine.  
Chad- You're going to Wisconsin together?  
Sonny- Yeah. Tawni said she could last a week in Wisconsin and I have to go there with my mom so it was pretty much just good timing Chad- Cool. I'll come with you!  
Sonny- Why?  
Chad- Because it's my plane and I don't want it to crash because of Tawni's temper problems Sonny- She doesn't even HAVE temper problems!  
Chad- That's only because you haven't known her as long as I have.  
Sonny- Ok Chad- Good Sonny- Good Chad- Fine Sonny- Fine Chad- So we're good?  
Sonny- Oh we're so good!  
-End Of Convo-  
-The Next Day At 9:10 On Chad's Private Jet-  
Sonny- So...  
Tawni- So...  
Sonny- So...  
Tawni- So...  
Sonny- So...  
Tawni- So...  
Sonny- So...  
Tawni- So...  
Chad- Ok. This is seriously getting annoying! What do you want?  
Sonny- Ice- cream Tawni- Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa Sonny- Internal life Tawni- Make- up Sonny- Food Tawni- A Tween Choice Award Sonny & Tawni- ENTERTAINMENT!  
Chad- No problem. I'll just turn the TV on!  
Tawni- I still want a Tween Choice Award!  
Chad- Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, how you make me laugh. You should put that one on So Random! It's impossible for you to win it! It's always Mackenzie Falls who win! Speaking of the Falls *Turns on the TV to a marathon of MF*  
Tawni & Sonny- NOOO! *Bang their heads on the back of their chairs*  
Sonny- ANYTHING but that!  
Chad- Look! Next he's going to jump in the pool and save Chloe! And next Skyler's gonna come! Oh, this is sooo predictable!  
Sonny & Tawni- *Look at him like he's crazy*  
Chad- *Sees them* What?  
Sonny- You're an actor on this show.  
Tawni- You own the script of course you know what's going to happen!  
Chad- And your point is?  
-2 Hours Later Outside Chads Airport-  
Chad- *Hails a taxi* TAXI!  
Taxi- *Pulls over*  
Chad, Sonny and Tawni- *Put their stuff in the boot and get in the taxi*  
Chad- Drive.  
Taxi Driver- I don't know where to go!  
Chad- What? I am so going to fir-  
Sonny- 34 Bakers Street! (Whispers to Chad) From now on tell Taxi Drivers where your going!  
Chad- (To the Taxi Driver) Sorry! I'm kinda used to limos!  
Taxi Driver- Yeah, I can tell. And something else I can tell is I don't know where that address is.  
Sonny- I'll give you the directions -10 Minutes Later, When They Arrive-  
Taxi Driver- That would be $900 Chad, Tawni and Sonny- WHAT?  
Taxi Driver- You drove me out here in the middle of no-where so you have to pay. *Sticks his hand out of the window* Cough up the cash.  
Chad- Um, it's in one of our bags. I'll just go find it... *Walks over and takes Sonny and Tawni too* (Whispers to them) Take all of your stuff and get ready to run *Grabs his stuff* (Still whispering) On the count of three... 1, 2, 3!  
Channy & Tawni- *Run with their stuff into the house*  
Sonny- *Locks the door then slides down it*  
Grandma Pattie- *Walks in* Allison! *Gives her a hug*  
Sonny- You're looking as young as ever!  
Grandma Pattie- I watched your show last week. Funny as always! *Looks over to Chad and Tawni* Oh, these must be your friends! Your mom told me they would be staying so I set up spare beds for you all.  
Sonny- This is my boyfriend Chad. *Points to Chad* And this is my friend Tawni! *Points to Tawni*  
Grandma Pattie- You will LOVE the new horses we've got, Allison!  
Chad- Allison! *Laughs*  
Sonny- *Hits him in the stomach but not hard...ish*  
Chad- Ow!  
Grandma Pattie- Come on I'll show you outside.  
-Outside The Farm-  
Tawni- *Looks around*  
Grandma Pattie- I'd spend more time looking at the ground rather than the scenery if I was you.  
Tawni- What? Why...*Steps in horse poop* Ew!  
Grandma Pattie- *Shows everyone around* And this is the horse stable. And this is the-  
Tawni- *Trips on a rock then falls face first into a pit of mud* EW!  
Grandma Pattie- Careful. There's a rock there. And here is the cows. I expect Sonny to help you do your chores. Especially with the cow milking!  
Chad- Wait. We're doing CHORES? I did not sign up for this!  
Grandma Pattie- And these are our five wonderful little piglets and their mom and this is our Llama Sonny- Aw. You got the Llama I wanted! *Hugs Grandma Pattie*  
Tawni- *Pats the Llama* I guess this part of the farm isn't THAT bad!  
Llama- *Spits on Tawni*  
Tawni- Urgh! Spoke to soon! I can not STAND this place!  
Sonny- :I hope she cracks soon! I really want a slave!:  
GP- And here is the markets. And this is the chicken coop. This is the sheep and finally, our dog Sammy!  
Tawni- Aw! What a cute dog!  
Sammy- *Attacks Tawni*  
Tawni- Not the pants! Not the pants! *Runs away from Sammy*  
GP- Now let's go to your room.  
Tawni- What do you mean 'room'? What happened to the s?  
GP- There is no s!  
Tawni- W- w- what? You mean I have to sh- sh- share?  
GP- Yes. Sonny said you have to share a room with her so I thought you would be fine with it.  
Chad- Does that mean I have to share a room with TWO girls?  
GP- You can sleep in a tent for the week if you would like to.  
Chad- Hmmm. Let's see. Girls. Tent. Girls. Tent. Girls. Tent. Yeah, I don't have to think about that! Tent it is! Like I'd ever share a room with a Tawni that has 200 suitcases with her!  
Sonny- Good point. Where am I going to put my stuff?  
Tawni- Since there's going to be rain every night why don't you put it outside in the rain?  
Chad- There's going to be rain? I just choose a tent!  
Tawni- Yeah. Of course there's going to be rain!  
Sonny- Too late. You just choose tent! No swapsies! *Tries to change the subject* Uh, so how about those football scores?  
Chad- How do you know what the weather is? You only watch TV if it's you. You never listen to the radio unless it's an interview with you. So... how?  
Tawni- Sonny told me! Didn't she tell you?  
Chad- *Turns to Sonny while he speaks* No. She didn't. (Sarcastic) I wonder why?  
Sonny- I just wanted to see you sleep in a tent. In the rain. A small tent too.  
Chad- (Panicky) It's a small tent? The only tent I've been in is the Mackenzie Falls one! -A/N Remember from the Legend Of Candy Face- It had everything! Mini- fridge, flat screen TV, computers, believe it or not it even had a chandelier! And the best thing of all. It used to have Senior Smoothie! Until someone *coughs* Sonny *coughs* destroyed it! OH NO! THIS IS TERRIBLE! THIS IS A TORTURE PLACE I TELL YOU! TORTURE! I need refreshment. Where's the water?  
GP- In the kitchen there's a tap. Get a cup and drink it.  
Chad- *Runs into the kitchen* (While running) TORTURE I TELL YOU!  
-Chad's gone-  
GP- What a drama queen! Or should I say king! *Nudges Tawni* Get it? Get it?  
Sonny- He should be. He's on Mackenzie Falls.  
GP- He's on what?  
Sonny- It's a drama show that nobody watches.  
GP- Oh. I seriously don't know what you see in that guy Sonny.  
Sonny- So, where's mom and Grandpa?  
GP- Out at the market Sonny- Okay.  
Tawni- I'm just going to go get some water. *Leaves*  
-In the kitchen-  
Tawni- This place is HORRIBLE! I mean like, pits of mud, attacking dogs, horse poo everywhere, chores, spitting Llamas. Who would EVER want to live here?  
Chad- I sure wouldn't!  
Tawni & Chad- It's TORTURE!  
Tawni- I wish I could go back to Hollywood but I can't loose the bet!  
Chad- I wish I could go back to Hollywood but I can't leave Sonny and I now if I go back Portlyn will be all over me if Sonny's not around!  
Tawni- Too much information!  
Chad- Sorry. It's just that I can't crack!  
Tawni- Neither can I! 


	8. Chapter 8

-Lunch Time At MF-  
Portlyn- *Looking around stage 2* SKYLER!  
Skyler- *Runs over to Portlyn* What?  
Portlyn- Where is my boyfriend?  
Skyler- I don't know but I'm sure you can visit him tonight in your dreams your majesty *Bows and laughs*  
Portlyn- I am serious here! Where is my boyfriend?  
Skyler- You don't HAVE a boyfriend!  
Portlyn- Yes I do! I have Mackenzie! Now where is he?  
Skyler- Mackenzie is a character that Chad plays!  
Portlyn- Fine. Then where's Chad, my boyfriend?  
Skyler- Sonny is Chad's girlfriend not yo-  
Portlyn- WHERE IS CHAD?  
Skyler- How in the world would I know? Don't get your knickers in a twist! Gosh. *Walks away*  
-Meanwhile At So Random-  
Nico- *Play Foosball in the prop house* Why are we playing this in here when we could play this in you know where?  
Grady- Good point well made. Let's g-  
Portlyn- *Storm in* WHERE'S CHAD?  
Grady- *Gets a fright* Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.  
Nico- What do you mean where's Chad?  
Portlyn- He's not at the Falls!  
Grady- You mean he didn't tell you?  
Portlyn- Tell me what?  
Nico- Wow. He told like everyone though!  
Portlyn- Told everyone what?  
Grady- Yeah, like even Steve.  
Portlyn- Told Steve WHAT?  
Nico- Even Marshall!  
Portlyn- Told Marshall WHAT?  
Grady- And even H-  
Portlyn- WHAT DID HE TELL EVERYONE?  
Nico- Well I'm not sure if we're actually aloud to tell you.  
Grady- Yeah. 'Cause if Chad didn't tell you I don't think we are aloud to.  
Portlyn- Look. *Grabs both of them by their collars* If you don't tell me where Chad is you will wake up tomorrow in the ocean. Surrounded by sharks! *Lets them go*  
Grady & Nico- *Straighten their shirts*  
Nico- Wow. Violent much?  
Portlyn- (Talks with her teeth closed) Just tell me where they are NOW!  
Grady- With Sonny and Tawni at Sonny's Grandma's farm at Wisconsin!  
Portlyn- Bye! *Waves then leaves with a sly smile*  
Nico- G! Why did you tell her?  
Grady- I can't swim. Or speak shark.  
Nico- Urgh! Come on let's go to our room G.  
-10:30 pm Outside The Farm-  
Sonny, Tawni and Chad are outside the farm and just finished helping Chad setting up his tent.  
GP- *Leans out the door* Ok time for bed guys!  
Sonny- Happy Camping Chad!  
Chad- *Lying on his sleeping bag* Bye.  
Sonny & Tawni- *Leave and go to their bedroom*  
-2 Hours Later-  
Chad- *Playing on his iPod touch* :I can't believe Sonny didn't relise I brought my iPod! I don't know what Tawni was saying about it raining though...:  
-10 Minutes Later-  
Chad- *On his iPod* TAKE THAT MONKEYS!  
-It starts to rain and Chads tent collapsed-  
Chad- Oh man! *Untangles himself from the tent and stands up*  
-It rains even harder-  
Chad- Not my iPod. Not my iPod! NOT MY IPOD!  
iPod- *Dies*  
Chad- *Fall to the ground on his knees* NOOO! Not my iPod! It was the last entertaining thing I had! *Cries* I HATE THIS PLACE!  
iPod- *Dies*  
Chad- *Fall to the ground on his knees* NOOO! Not my iPod! It was the last entertaining thing I had! *Cries* I HATE THIS PLACE!  
-6:00 am At The Farm-  
Grandma Pattie- *In the kitchen. Finishes making omlettes* Done! *Goes to the spare room where Tawni & Sonny are sleeping* Rise and shine!  
Tawni & Sonny- *Groan*  
Tawni- Don't. Wanna. Wake. Up. Ugh.  
GP- Hm... *Gets an idea*  
-10 Seconds Later-  
GP- *Pours a vase of water over both of their heads (and by both I mean Tawni and Sonny) * Are you awake now?  
Sonny- Seriously? Water?  
GP- Good, you're awake. Chores need to be done! Oh and put some water in that vase. The flowers look a bit parched! *Leaves*  
Sonny- *Sits up* Come on Tawni.  
Sonny and Tawni get dressed and eat their omlette (Oh, and put water in the vase! ;-) ). After-woods they go outside to Chads pile of material.  
-Outside-  
Sonny- Chad. *Tries to wake him up*  
Sonny- Chad! *Tries harder*  
Sonny- CHAD! *Pinches him*  
Chad- *Wakes up* Ow! *Rubs his shoulder*  
Tawni- What happened to your tent?  
Chad- Long story short. Rain.  
Sonny- Oh. What a shame. Your iPod died too. *Picks up a dead iPod then drops it back down onto the grass* Not that I didn't know that already though.  
Chad- How did you find out?  
Sonny- You were screaming as loud as that guy that was in front of us on that water slide. And trust me, that was LOUD! (Imitates Chad) NO! NOT MY IPOD! NO! *Falls to the ground on her knees*  
Chad- How did you know about falling down on my knees?  
Sonny- Front row seat of the greatest movie ever!  
Chad- Really?  
Sonny- I'm serious, me and Tawni actually had popcorn too!  
Chad- You are so childish, Sonny.  
Sonny- Says the person who cried his eyes out when he dropped his lollipop into the pool last month.  
Chad- Hey! That lollipop was very special! It cost me a whole entire 20 cents!  
Sonny- And so was the view of your iPod crisis!  
Chad- *Glares at her*  
GP- (Calling out from the front door) Sonny! You and your friends have chores to do! You know the routine!  
Sonny- OK! Come on. First of all, one of you have to milk the cow.  
Tawni- *Raises her hand* I'll do it! I mean like, how hard can it be anyway? *Laughs*  
-At The Milking Station-  
Sonny- OK. So first of all you sit on that stool over there *Points to a low wooden stool*  
Tawni- *Screws up her face* That thing?  
Sonny- Yes Tawni*Sits on it* Ew!  
Sonny- Now squeeze then pull.  
Tawni- *Does what Sonny says then milk goes into the bucket* Oh this is so easy!  
Channy- *Leave*  
Tawni- (To herself) OK Tawni, you can do this. Just squeeze and pull. Squeeze and pull. Squeeze and pull. OK let's do this! *Squeezes and pulls* Huh. It's not coming out! *Holds the thingy up to her face then squeezes and pulls* (While pulling) I wonder why- *Milk goes in her mouth. Spits it out* EW! *Gets up from the chair and steps in the cows poop* EW! I HATE IT HERE! I wanna go hooome!  
-With Channy-  
Sonny- And this is the job that you'll have to do!  
Chad- *Screws up his face* I have to do this job? What kind of person would EVER want to this job. What is it anyway? 


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny- You have to clean all the poop. The cow poo, chicken poo, sheep poo, pig poo, llama poo and even duck poo. DUH! That's why the job's called a Poo cleaner!  
Chad- I don't think that's what the jobs called...  
Sonny- I know I just couldn't think of anything else that I could call it Chad- Ok. So what do I use?  
Sonny- These things right here. *Holds up his hands right to his face* So now all you have to do is pick it up with your hands and put it in this plastic bag, *Gives him a bag that she was carrying* and you'll be done in no time!  
Chad- *Staring at Sonny with his eyes wide* You're making me do what with what, where while you do what?  
Sonny- Pick up poo with your hands all around the farm while I relax and sleep in. Good luck! *Walks away*  
Chad- Hey! That is so not fair! *Sighs*  
-The next day-  
Sonny- *Wakes up and streches* :That's weird, Tawni's still asleep, she's usually up by now. Infact shes up at three o'clock so she can work on her make- up and hair for hours on end!: *Makes then eats breakfast then goes outside to see Chad still sleeping in his really badly set up tent*  
-Sonnys' POV-  
I walked outside and saw Chad sleeping in his tent. It was really badly put up because he stayed up last night finishing off his chore because he didn't want to do it till one o'clock in the morning! So he was half asleep when he made it. Since everyone was asleep I decided to go shopping. I knew Chad wouldn't be up till at least twelve thirty and Tawni wouldn't care if I was gone. She'd be too busy trying to run away! So I walked over to the shops to get some food.  
-End Of Sonnys' POV-  
-At Stage 2 (Mackenzie Falls) With Portlyn-  
Portlyn- *Rings Ryan (Check HTKAD Info if you don't know who he is ;-) ) *  
-Phone Convo-  
Portlyn- (As sweet as she can talk) Hi Ryan! How are you?  
Ryan- (Weirded out... ish) I'm fine... Why are you calling me excactly?  
Portlyn- Because I need a ride to Wisconsin in Chads' plane...  
Ryan- I'm sorry. It's CHADS' plane not YOUR plane.  
Portlyn- But er... Uh, Chad said I could!  
Ryan- Then why isn't HE calling me?  
Portlyn- Because he ran out of... um... CREDIT! Yeah, he ran out of credit!  
Ryan- OK then. Meet me at Chads' plane runway ASAP!  
Portlyn- OK. Bye Ryan- Bye...  
-End Of Phone Convo-  
-Later On, At Wisconsin-  
Chad- *Wakes up goes inside into Sonny and Tawnis' room where he thinks Sonny is and Tawni is awake and somewhere else* Good morning Sonny!  
Tawni- *Sleeping*  
Chad- *Thinks Tawni is Sonny* Sonny.  
Tawni- ...  
Chad- Sonny?  
Tawni- ...  
Chad- SONNY!  
Tawni- *Wakes up and falls off the bed in shock* WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU LOSER? I WAS PERFECTLY FINE IN TAWNI TOWN THEN YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT BY DISTURBING BE! UGH!  
Chad- Sorry! I though you were Sonny! (Nervously) Ha ha...?  
Tawni- *Glares at him. Opens her mouth aout to say something and raises her hand*  
Chad- *Shields himself with his hands* DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR EYELINER! WHAT DID I EVER DO WRONG! NO!  
Tawni- *Points out the door* OUT!  
Chad- *Leaves*  
Tawni- (To herself) What's with boy brains? Wait. That's not correct. Boys don't HAVE brains! *Laughs and slaps her knee* Good one Tawni! Ah, sometimes I crack myself up!  
-Outside With Chad-  
Chad- *Walking around with his hands in his pocket* ... *Looks up* WOW! Sonny! How did you do this?  
*Looks at Sonny who is in-front of Chads' private jet* -A/N Just pretend there's a runway (No, I don't mean the catwalk runway. I mean the plane runway ...8-| ) at the farm (Yes, I know. You're probably think "What a BIG farm!")- Ryan never lets ANYONE have the plane apart from me! Especially if it's going to Wisconsin!  
Sonny- It was easy. I told him you wanted to go back.  
Chad- You got that right. Not in a mean way or anything, though... *Walks up to Sonny and hugs her* You're seriously the best! Oh, and your voice sounds a bit different...  
Sonny- Um, it's my allergies!  
Chad- You don't have allergies.  
Sonny- Well I do now!  
Chad- Ok, whatever you say...  
Sonny- Come on, lets go in the plane then back home.  
Chad- But what about Tawni and the bet?  
Sonny- Uh, I booked her a ticket to go home at lunch.  
Chad- Oh okay. *Walks in*  
Sonny- *Walks in*  
-In The Plane-  
Chad- So this is probably what you were doing while you were gone...  
Sonny- I was gone? Oh yeah! I was gone! Yep, yep.  
Chad- *Looks at her likes shes crazy* Yeah... Okay then...  
Ryan- (On the plane speaker) Okay the plane will now be leaving -Once The Plane's In The Air-  
Sonny- *Sitting next to Chad* So... what did you do while I was gone?  
Chad- Nothing much really. Well Tawni almost killed me with her eyeliner! *Chuckles*  
Sonny- (Talks like hes crazy) Yeah... (Normally) Well since we're up. In the air. Way above Wisconsin. I need to tell you something. *Stands up* I'm really -  
Chad- *Cuts her off* You're not a dude are you?  
Sonny- NO! I'm. I'm really Portlyn! *Rips of a wig and face mask*  
Chad- *Stands up* I HUGGED YOU? EW!  
Portlyn- Get over it you wimp!  
Chad- (In a babyish voice) I'm not a wimp! *Sulks*  
Portlyn- Anyway, since you won't see Sonny in a while I guess you're mine!  
Chad- What do you mean I'll be yours? What did you do with Sonny? Where is she?  
Portlyn- *Throws her arms up* How would I know? I didn't even know she was gone!  
Chad- Gone or not. She's still going to go on a plane and get me back from you!  
Portlyn- I don't think so!  
Chad- Yeah she will!  
Portlyn- No she won't! I made sure all of the planes won't be letting Tawni or Sonny on them until 2070!  
Chad- What?  
Portlyn- You heard me!  
Chad- What kind of loser DOES that?  
Ryan- (On the plane speakers) All passengers must not yell. Thank you for choosing Air Chad for your flight to Hollywood, LA!  
Portlyn- Anyway, you're MINE now! *Tries to kiss him*  
Chad- *Steps away from her* You're NEVER going to be mine! My heart belongs to Sonny!  
Portlyn- Well, it doesn't matter. I'll make sure Ryan never lets you of this plane then!  
Chad- What?  
Portlyn- You'll never get out of this plane!  
Chad- Really? Watch me *Tries to grab a para-shoot*  
Portlyn- *Grabs all para-shoots before Chad can grab one then throws them out the window*  
Chad- YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF THE PLANE WAS GOING TO CRASH AND WE NEED TO USE THOSE?  
Portlyn- Oops...  
Chad- YEAH, OOPS! NOW WE MIGHT DIE!  
Portlyn- Well now you can't get out either!  
Chad- *Thinks for a bit* Look, Portlyn. If I agree to be your boyfriend will you let me out of the plane and let Sonny and Tawni go to Hollywood?  
Portlyn- Uh, yeah. Okay! Oh, and you have to dump Sonny when she comes back you have to dump her in the meanest way possible! Wait. You don't need to! I'll kill her instead!  
Chad- WHAT?*About to cry. Scared for Sonny. Eyes slowly drift towards a para-shoot that Portlyn didn't see*  
Portlyn- Okay. I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon!  
Chad- *Runs to the para-shoot, grabs it then puts it on THEN goes to the room where Ryan's flying the plane* Ryan! Dude!  
Ryan- Yeah?  
Chad- Land in Texas and make sure Portlyn gets off there then fly back to Hollywood immediately without Portlyn on the plane!  
Ryan- Why?  
Chad- Because Portlyn's evil, I want to teach her a lesson and I'll be leaving the plane on a para-shoot!  
Ryan- Okay. Got it!  
Chad- (While leaving) Oh and pick up Sonny and Tawni from Wisconsin on the way back to Hollywood! *Leaves and goes to the door then opens it. Gulps* :Oh my gosh! This is much more scarier then it looks on movies!:  
Portlyn- *Comes out of the bathroom and sees Chad about to jump out of the plane* CHAD! *Runs towards him*  
Chad- YOU'LL NEVER KILL SONNY! NEVER!*Jumps out* OH MY GOD! WHEN DO I PULL THE PARA-SHOOT OUT? OH MY GOD! *Pulls it*  
-3 Hours Later At So Random With Chad-  
Chad- *Walks into the So Random room*  
Nico & Grady- AH! *Jumps back*  
Chad- What? 


	10. Chapter 10

-3 Hours Later At So Random With Chad-  
Chad- *Walks into the So Random room*  
Nico & Grady- AH! *Jumps back*  
Chad- What?  
Nico & Grady- YOUR HAIR!  
Chad- What about my ha- *Looks in a mirror to see a blond afro on his head* AH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!  
Nico & Grady- We told you so!  
Chad- Stupid humidity!  
Nico- It's humid outside?  
Chad- Yeah why?  
Grady- Because that means there's going to be a-  
Suddenly deafening thunder booms around the Prop House Nico & Grady- THUNDER STORM! *Ducks behind the sofa*  
Chad- Wait. You guys are afraid of thunder? *Laughs. Stops* SONNY!  
Nico- What do you mean Sonny? I don't see her here anywhere?  
Grady- *Crosses his arms* Are you calling us Sonny or something?  
Nico- Do I LOOK like a girl? ... Wait, don't answer that, you know. Just in-case he says the wrong answer.  
Chad- No I mean Sonny's on a plane!  
Nico & Grady- You mean Sonny as in funny Sonny?  
Chad- (Sarcastic) No. I mean the chicken Sonny. OF COURSE I MEAN THAT SONNY! What if the plane crashes during the storm? *Freaks out* Oh no!

Oh no!  
Nico- Calm down dude!  
Chad- *Still freaking out*  
Grady- Lets turn on the TV just to take your mind off it. *Turns on the TV*  
TV News Reporter- Just in. A famous comedy actress had died during a plane crash in a storm-  
Chad- NO! NOT SONNY! NOT MY FUNNY LITTLE SONNY!  
TV News Reporter- -is the new plot for a season 7 premiere of a drama show, Mackenzie Falls.  
Chad- Curse those stupid script writers! I almost had a heart attack!  
Nico- Calm down dude! She'll be okay.  
-5 Hours Later-  
Chad- *Sitting on the floor clutching his knees rocking backwards and forwards* I want my Sonny back. I want my Sonny back I want my Sonny back.  
Nico & Grady- Sitting on the sofa looking at him*  
Chad- I want my Sonny back. I want my Sonny back. I want my Sonny back. I want my So-  
Grady- DUDE!  
Nico- You've been sitting there for like 4 hours saying that. Your girlfriends gonna be okay! Look, I know your worried but-  
Chad- Worried? You think I'm WORRIED? Chad Dylan Cooper is NEVER worried! But he can be TERRIFIED! *Burst into tears*  
Sonny- *Walks in* Hey guys!  
Nico & Chad- SONNY!  
Grady- Sonny as in funny Sonny?  
Chad- (Sarcastic) No. Sonny as in the chicken Sonny.  
Grady- Okay. Bye! *Leaves*  
Sonny- What is wrong with that boy?  
Chad- *Runs up to her and hugs her* Sonny! You survived the storm! I was afraid I'd lose you!  
Sonny- Aw, Chad! You know I'd always be here for you! Unless like you know, Tawni knows Taylor Lautner then you know I might change my mind!  
Chad- *Looks at her sadly*  
Sonny- I was kidding!  
Chad- Don't even JOKE about that, Sonny!  
Sonny- Anyway, what storm?  
Chad- You know the storm that was on before!  
Sonny- There was no storm!  
Chad- There was so!  
Zora- *Walks in* Actually, Chad, Sonny is right. There was no storm. But there was three losers who thought there was a storm!  
Chad- What are you talking about?  
Zora- *Holds up a sound player which features a thunder button* Long story short. It was me!  
Nico & Chad- (Nico) ZORA! (Chad (At the same time as Nico) ) DORA!  
Zora- It's Zora!  
Chad- *Not paying attention* Whatever Dora!  
Sonny, Nico & Zora- IT'S ZORA WITH A Z NOT A D!  
Chad- Okay okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist!  
Tawni- *Walks in grumpily with a blonde afro* What is with humidity?  
-1 Week Later-  
In The Prop House Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico and Zora were watching TV until...  
Chad- *Walks in* Hey guys!  
So Random Cast- Hi Chad!  
Nico- *Stands up* I have something I want to announce.  
Grady- You don't need to announce it, dude. Just go.  
Nico- Shut up, G! Anyway um Tawni do you want to go out with-  
Grady- Aw! Your gonna ask Tawni out for me? Aw thanks! It's a shame I don't like her though Nico!  
Nico- SHUT UP G! Anyway. Tawni would you like to go out with me?  
Grady, Zora, Nico, Chad and Sonny- *Stare at her*  
Tawni- YES!  
Tawni & Nico- *Hug*  
Zora, Grady & Sonny- Aw!  
Chad- Ew!  
Sonny- Chad!

-7 Years Later-

Sonny and Chad are married and have 4 children, Gemma, 4, James, 6, Nathan, 2 and Tahlea, who is unborn. They live in a three storied house.

Tawni and Nico are also married and live in a two storied house across the road from Chad and Sonny. Tawni is pregnant with twins, a baby boy and girl.  
They hope their babies can follow Tawni's footsteps and be pretty enough to be baby models.

Grady actually (believe or not) turned hot and married a sweet girl names Emily. The are neighbours with Tawni and Nico and have a lovely daughter

named Rebecca.

Zora is now 19 and rented an apartment a block away from Tawni, Nico, Grady, Emily, Sonny and Chad. She lives with her boyfriend Aiden.

Marshall and Joy Bittermen (Remember she's the So Random teacher) now live together. They have four kids Amy, 12, John who is 20, Andrew, who is 17

and Jessica who is 13. They live next door to Sonny and Chad in a thee storied house.

All of them stay in touch. They join up at least twice a month to talk, hang out and remember their memories. Marshalls son, John now owns So Random.

Sonny, Tawni and Emily's kids will all go to So Random when they are all old enough and stay if they enjoy it. They all live happily.

Oh, and I almost forgot. Portlyn now works at a hotdog stand in Texas. She lives with five noisey rockstars in a flat where her room is in a cold, cold attic.

So, they all lived happily ever after! (Apart from Portlyn who now has a police record for threatening to murder Sonny)  
The End :-D 


End file.
